New Member New Friend New Lover?
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: New member to the bladebreakers, New bouts of jealousy on some people, ENJOY! R&R please.
1. New member

this story isnt going to be incredily long just a few chapters anyway this is about the bladebreakers getting a new member and some like it some dont, fangirls hate it and especially Mariah, and do something to make the bladebreakers be the ame old team. Set after G-Rev, bladebreakers now 18, together all the time touring and what not

The bladebreakers were sat in their team captains hotel room waiting for Mr. Dickensons arrival, he said he had some important news for them about a new blader and wanted to talk to them about said blader, so here they were sat waiting in Kais room and they were getting restless to say the least.

"Where the hell is he?" Tyson asked agitation showing inhis voice. " i am hungry, this blader cant be that important."

" stop being so narrow minded Tyson." Max said" Mr.D just wants to tell us some stuff about him, and how do you know he could be brilliant, and stop thinking about you stomache he will be here soon."

With that said Tyson went back to hanging upside down on the bed, Kai was leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest, head down and eyes closed. Rei was sat in the chair reading, and Kenny and Max were sat on the floor doing something to Max's Draciel. About 10 minutes later Mr. Dickenson arrived.

" hello boys!" he said overly happy as usual. " i have someone..."

"yeah yeah just tell us about this kid so i can go get some food Mr. D!" Tyson almost yelled.

" TYSON!! will you just shutup and listen to someone for once in your life and not just your stomache?" Kai said, obviously pissed off with the ever growing hungry boy.

" thankyou Kai." Mr.D thanked Kai and he just nodded and went back to hisprevious possition against the wall, by now Kenny and Max had stood up and Rei had put his book down to listen to what the old man had to say.

" Well what i had to say is i have found an absolute excellent Blader, Top of the league, also has a Bit-Beast, i dont know how i didnt find out about them before now if i had they would have been placed on the team straight away..."

" woah are you saying you have a new eam member for us?" Tyson said almost disbelieveingly.

" let me continue Tyson, yes i might have a new member for you, bt its upto you wheather you want to a new member, i have bought them along with me for you to meet and challenge. they are from China just like Rei, also A Neko-Jin,"

"what? no thats impossible! who is it if they are a Neko-Jin then they are from my village, and the only people who blade from my village are... NO! please dont tell me its one of the white tigers?" Rei said slightly nervous now.

"no my dear boy it isnt one of the white tigers, but she isnt from your village either, she if from an even more remote village than yours, there are only 23 people from her tiny village, on the mountain top near your village."

"Ah! i heard about that village they are the full blood Neko-Jin, where as my village are all half blood, so does that mean they can..." Mr.D nodded knowingly. " really? wow i have never met one before i thought they were just myths."

" well her Bit-Beast is a sabertooth tiger called Drixson." Mr.D said

" its a girl!!!" Tyson said just picking up on what he said.

" yes is there a problem?" Mr.D asked. tyson shook his head. " good now do you guys want to meet her or not?" all the boys nodded. " is it upto us weather she is on the team or not?" Kai asked and Mr.D nodded " well what if i dont think she is good enough to be on my team?"

" then you are making a big mistake." Mr.D said which made Kai widen his eyes slightly. " She will give you all a run for your money, dont let her image put you of she s one tough cookie."

Mr.D went just outside the room and came back in with a small black cat with a white paw and big blue eyes, Rei smiled and all the others just looked at him.

" She has a cat" Max asked.

Rei laughed at him. "No! slly that is her." Mr.D smiled and let the cat jump from his arms, when it landed it transformed into a girl, looked about 18 she had really long black/blue hair tied in a loos plat down her back with a black ribbon, traditional chinese clothes in Black and White big blue cat like eyes and on top of her head two little black cat ears, as well as normal human ears that were pointed a little.

"whers your tail?" Rei asked as though he had known her for years.

" i had it removed at birth, and by the way, Hi i am Zoe, nice to meet you all." she gave a small smile and a little wave, all the guys except Rei and Mr.D were still staring at her in shock. Kai was the first to come back down to reality, and then kenny who muttered something about impossible and continued with typing on Dizzi trying to find out some explanation.

" but your a cat and then a girl!!" Tyson babbled on not making much sense.

"i have heard of you kind of people." Kai said.

" my kind of people?" Zoe said raising an eyebrow.

" sorry, i didnt mean it like that... Hi i am Kai." he put his hand out to shake her hand and she flinched."its ok i am aint gonna hurt ya just hold my hand and shake thats all." Zoe looked at him wierdly and took his hand and shook it wierdly.

"whats does it do?" She asked.

"its a way of saying Hi." Rei butted in. "really we just lick each others cheek." she said kinda embarrased.

" you dont need to be embarrased i know what its like haha. hi i am..."

" Rei. Mr.D tld me there was a half blood Neko-Jin on the team as well." she walked up about tolick his cheek then realised that she wasent at home anymore and just held her hand out going more red than she already was. "sorry i am used to it i guess."

"its alright, come meet the rest of the team." Rei said taking her over to Tyson Max and Kenny.

"Ah ha! i have done it, your a full blood Neko-Jin and thsat why you can turn into a cat! its an old story that is told, but i guess its not a story, how does it work?" Kenny asked " oh and i am kenny by the way."

Zoe just looked at him strangley and held her hand out none the less and gave him a small smile. "i cam turn into all kinds of different cat animals too Kenny." Kenny just looked at her confused and started to pull at his hair. " THERE HAS TO BE A LOGICAL EXPLANATION!!!" then he went back to typing on Dizzi. " lets go over here. " Rei said and dragged her towards Max.

" Hi i am Max, you like chocolate?"

"what?!" Zoe raised her eyebrow for the second time since meeting them. " whats that."

Max just looket at her like she had shot his mam. " you dont know what chocolate is?" Zoe shook her head. and Max held ut a iece for Zoe to try, she sniffed it then put her tounge to it and turned her nose up shaking her head.

" no thats nasty." Zoe said handing it back to him and Max just stared at her eyes wide. "and i take it thats Tyson?" she said and Tyson bounded over.

"thats my name, wanna battle? Tyson asked showing her Dragoon. everyone else sweatdropped.

"Tyson, straight to the point as always." Kai said.

"i am still amazed you got Kai t apologise to you Zoe, and speak." Tyson chuckled " but anyway how bout that battle." Zoe nodded and took out a dark Red blade with her Bit-Beast Drixson in the middle and proudly showed it to Tyson.

" ok then." they headed down to the lobby of the hotel and get ready to battle, Max counted them down and both bladers launched their blade into the dish as soon as Zoe's blade hit the dish it sped up and circled Dragoon then without warning shot into the side of Dragoon sending him staright out of he dish and landing at Tysons feet she didnt even call her Bit-Beast. Zoe held her hand out and Drixson came back to her, she looked up and smiled at the boys.

Tyson and the others just stood there staring at her with their jaws on the floor, even Kai.

"Shes on the team." Kai simply said while everyone just silently nodded still shocked by the result of the battle. Zoe smiled and bounded over to the guys.

" Really? i have never been excepted anywhere for Beyblading!!" she licked thier faces not caring anymore she ws on the team she was amazingly happy and jumped about.

"I WANT A RE-MATCH!!!" was all she heard Tyson yell and then the other guys laughing at him.

'i wonder if she will be Challenge for Kai, i cant wait to see them battle each otherthat should be something worth watching, and i dont know what it is but i cant stop staring at her, maybe its because she is Neko-Jin also and Vhinese i finally have someone to talk to who understands me when i feel like i need to talk to someone in private, why am i thinking about her all of a sudde, well she is pretty, and now she is on our team, i am glad, means i get to spend alot more time with her now.' Rei thought to himself then smiled at Zoe jumping about pretty high and went and joined the others for ice-cream.


	2. Naiveity

heres chapter 2 !!!! dunno what else to say PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!

"..." TALKING

'...' THINKING

NOT LONG AFTER ZOE AND TYSONS BATTLE!!

the guys were all sat in their hotel room, Tyson and Max were playing mario racing, Rei was with Kenny sorting Driger out and Kai was reading a big Russian novel, Zoe was bored sat on the floor scratching her ears and yawning she haden't slept all day or night, well she was nocturnal (shes a cat-person) , but the guys had kept her awake all day to try and get her out of sleeping all day and being lively at night, keeping them awake. Tyson saw Zoe twiddling her ears and twitching her nose and sensed her bordom.

" so Zoe? you wanna play mario racing?" Tyson asked, Zoe ears pricked up and she looked over at Tyson

"i am kinda tired, but ok? what is it?" Zoe asked her big innocent eyes widening when Max handed her a nintendo control pad. " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??" Zoe screamed which gained a small grin from everyone.

"its the game pad, you use it to control the little men on the T.V you race them by pressing this button." Max said pointing to the red button.

" oh? ok then and do i use this thingy to steer?" Zoe asked twiddling the joystick.

"you sure do, you ready?" Tyson asked.

" i think so." Zoe said and looked at the T.V aparently she was a little dragon, that looked kinda mean. This game had attracted the attention of all the guys, they though it would be funny to watch Zoe try and play, she didn't even know what a T.V was untill yesterday when she touched it and it gave her a shock, she hasen't touched it since, so they were itching to see what happened when those guys strted moving on the T.V and saying wierd things.

" ok then here we go, START!!." When Tyson hit start Zoe yet out a loud yelp and droped the controller and lept up onto the shandallier (spelling?) looking down on the guys.

" Zoe whats wrong?" Rei asked.

" That thingy that Max gave, me when Tyson pressed go it started shaking like it was about to HATCH!!! its not a controller its an egg!!!!!!!"

" HAHA!!! it meant to do that!!!" Kenny said, by now the whole room had erupted into laughter, even Kai was laughing uncontrolably.

" its not funny guys!!!! you know i dont know these things!!" Zoe yelled her eyes sliting.

" OKok Zoe were sorry come on down." Kai said. " your gonna pull the shandallier out of the ceiling."

"no i am not i weight as much as a cat!!" Zoe spat. " do you not get the fact that i am cat yet?" Zoe said slightly pissed iff, she glared at the guys, instantly shutting them up, then jumped down and landed gracefully, she then looked at the guys and turned into her cat form and jumped out the window and headed upto the roof using the windowsills from other rooms.

"AHHHH ZOE COME BACK WE WERE ONLY MESSING!! WE KNOW YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS!!!" Max said hanging out the window.

" yeah Zoe forgive us." Rei said. and then he was met with the big blue eyes of Zoe, he picked her up and put her on the bed and she turned back.

"you better be sorry!! or i am not gonna train like i promised Kai." Kai eyes narrowed.

" you have no choice, i am your captain." Kai said through gritted teeth.

" you hit a sorespot there Zoe!!" Tyson laughed.

" i know!! but i have never trained once in my life!! and i can blade well." Zoe said. " Then just imagine how good you will be if i train you." Kai said making troose.

" your right!!" Zoe yawned. " guys i am really tired, can i sleep now?" Zoe asked falling backwards onto her pillows.

" no, for a start our room is next door (she has to share with Kai and Rei) and second you have to stay awake for a few more hours to get out of the habit of sleeping all day." Rei said.

" fine, but dont yell at me if i get moody!!" Zoe said.

" i think we should get packing guys." Kenny said and pushed his glasses furthier into his ever-sinking hair.

"packing?" Zoe asked.

" yeah, didnt Mr.D tell you?" Max asked and Zoe shook her head. " we are going to Kais for a few months for a break before the next tournament we are flying out in a few days.

At the mention of the word flying Zoes hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her ears pricking up.

" oh right,... i am gonna pack tomorrow morning then when i am not so tired." Zoe said and faced the T.V bidding for something to happen. " this shows boring."

" erm... Zoe you gotta turn the T.V on first" Kai said turning it on.

" oh!" Zoe said and sat with her leggs crossed on the floor watching some advert about soap and taking a great interest in it, behind her all the guys were trying to stifle their laughter knoing how mush it pisses Zoe off when the laugh at her naiveity.

A FEW DAYS LATER! all the guys have just arrived at Japan Airport they are heading to Russia for a few months to Kais mansion.

Zoe was sat shaking uncontrolably silent with her mead down rocking back and forth just thanking God that no-one had noticed what she was doing.

"Zoe..." 'CRAP!!' Zoe thought and shot her head up and put on the best fake smile she could.

"yeah Max?"

"erm... are you ok? you are just sat there shaking and rocking like a mad...Cat!" He said

" i am fine just fine." as she said this a voice piped up over the tanoy announcing the teams flight. Zoes eyes widened and her heart started going at an irrational rate.

' CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!!!!!!! what am i gonna do !!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"are you sure you are ok Zoe? you look really...Frightened." Rei asked his concern growing 'Hey i have only known her a couple of days, but i can still worry about her cant I? and she was worrying me i dont like seeing her like this, even Kai looked worried and you know thats something when the great HIWATARI shows any kind of emotion.'

"FINE!!" Zoe screamed and ran towards the toilets.

" i am no expert but i dont think shes fine." Tyson said. Kai smaked him up-side the head.

"TYSON!! have some compassion!" He yelled.

" i am gonna go and see whats wrong with her." Rei said and headed off.

" why?" Kenny piped up.

"Rei-Rei has a crush!!" Max sang

Rei glared at Max and replied " because she is my friend and i care about her, i wanna know whats wrong." 'but maybe i do care more than that?'

" isnt it obvious?" Kenny asked and all the boys shook their heads. " She is a cat, a natural land animal, she is afraid of flying!"

" but i am not scared of flying?" Rei asked, slightly confused.

" but your only half blood, she has all the abilities of a cat, she even sleeps in a ball and purrs!" Kenny said.

" i purr" Rei said.

" while your asleep in a ball?" Kennt said smirking " and in the middle of the day because you are nocturnal?"

" your a smart arse Kenny." Max said and Kenny just gave him a big grin.

" i am still gonna go and get her, our flight is boarding." Rei said and Kai offered to go along too, They head over to the girls bathroom and make sure noone is in their before entering and finding Zoe.


	3. The flight

CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!! record i put one up only yeterday!!! horah please please please please please PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R kitty eyes

Rei: HEY ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO DO THE KITTY EYES!!

Dallas: no your not i have big eyes thats why richard calls me kitten so HA!!

Rei: (growls)

Dallas: (runs away.)

Rei: enjoy!! people, please R&R kitty eyes ... i do thekitty eyes better that her anyway. (cheesy grin).

'...' thinking.

"..." talking

on with the chapter!!

Rei and Kai walk into the girls toilets both thinking, 'i really hope we don't walk in on some random woman taking a whizz'

"Zoe?!" you in here?" Rei asked and Kai scowled.

" of course she is in here you idiot we followed her in here." Kai said.

" alright, calm down i am trying to sound calm and make a 'come to me' kinda voice "

" that just sounds pervy Rei."

" no it doesn't!"

" no, course it doesn't, were in the girls toilets and your trying to make you voice sound like ' come to me' that screams I AM A PERVERT RUN!!!"

" ok ok i get the point."

Rei and Kai continue looking for Zoe. " how big are these places?" Rei asked.

" well these bathrooms have to handle millions of people Rei, we are in an airport." Kai said.

" sarcasm is your best friend today isnt he?"

Kai nodded " and its a she." Rei rolled his eyes and they heard something fall on the floor and both turned just in time to see a foot dissappear under a door.

"Zoe come on out we saw you," Rei said in his sweetest voice to try and calm her down.

" no, i can't do it guys i just can't" Zoe said .

" Zoe stop being stupid and get out here." Kai said and crossed his arms across his chest.

" I'AM NOT STUPID KAI!!! I AM A CAT YOU TRY IT." Zoe yelled and slamed the door open. " I AM AFRAID OF FLYING!! ITS A FEAR, GET ONE YOU CHUMP!!"

"did you just call me a chump?"

"ok, ok right calm down at least your out now, but why didnt you just tell us your afraid of flying?"

" i didnt want you all to think lowly of me." Zoe's cheeks glowed a slight shade of red.

" We wouldn't think lowly of you, everyone has a fear... except Kai... but between you and me i am pretty sure he is afraid of the dark." Kai just growled at the and ignored them. " but how did you get here from China if your afraid of flying?"

" I travelled as a Cat in the crago-hold and slept all the way, i fell asleep as a cat and in the airport and then i woke up on Mr.Ds lap in the car on the way to the hotel." Zoe said.

"Then why don't you just do that now?" Kai asked.

" Because Mr.D booked for 6 people and no animals, i would be doing that if he had remembered i was afraid of... not being on the ground." Zoe started to get paniky when she heard their flight being announced again.

" OH GOD OH GOD!!!" Zoe tryed to run away again but Kai and Rei grabbed her just in time.

" nope we have a plane to catch." Kai said and picked Zoe up bridal style and walked out, they got a few funny looks from an old lady who was about to go into the toilet, Kai carried Zoe and Rei grabbed her stuff and they carried her to the plane Zoe kept her eyes shut tightly muttering under her breath 'its gonna be ok' but she still had something in the back of her mind saying, no, screaming 'THIS IS NOT NORMAL!!!!'

5 MINUTES LATER

Zoe felt Kai placing her down and she opened her eyes.

" are we there? please tell me we are there" She practically begged and grabbed Reis legs.

" It's ok Zoe we are just on the plane, but trust me its gonna be fine me and Kai are gonna be sat beside you and Max Kenny And Tyson are sat behind you, we are gonne be fine, its not a long flight." Rei reassured her.

Zoe gave him a faint smile and let him buckle her up as she stared at the suddenly interesting chair in front of her, not allowing herself to blink, or move, her claws dug deeper into the chair arms as Kai and Rei settled at either side of her, her heart was going very fast and when the pilot started to talk her eyes started darting all over the place Rei placed his hand onhers which made her look down and then at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and she calmed a little.

'his smile is magic' she thought and then the plane started to move and thats when the real panic set in, she jumoed and let out a slittle wimper and closed her eyes really tightly.

"its ok Zoe, its gonna be just fine." Kai said which shocked everyone, Kai? being reassuring? miracle.

Zoe jusy nodded and then started getting fidgety and Reis hand tightened around her own, the plane started speeding up and the took flight Zoe started to wimper and she was pretty sure she felt a tear running down her face. The plane was finally in the air and Zoe still haden't opened her eyes and Reis habd haden't left hers and she was thankful for that because it made her fell a little bit safer.

She felt a hand tap her and she slowly open one big blue eye and saw Max i front of her s she opened both her eyes.

" Are you ok now?" Zoe nodded slightly all though she wasen't fully sure wheather that was the truth, she felt numb.

" Zoe come and look out the window it might make you feel better." She heard Tyson yell from a nearby window (they were in first class so there was plenty of room to wonder about.)

" erm... i don't think i can move." Zoe stated " and i don't really wanna move so i am gonna stay here."

A bit of turbulance started up and Zoe jumped from her seat ans somehow landed on Kais lap, trying to bury herself in him somehow.

"Zoe! get out of my jacket" Kai yelled. " just calm down and it will all be fine." he said taking her from him and placing her down on her chair just as another turbulance hit the plane and she scrambled into Reis embrace and instantly felt better.

'theres something about this guy, i think he is magic, he makes me feel safer when i am with him. and why do i feel ill when i look at him, he isn't bad to look at, so why do i feel like i need to be sick?' Zoe looked up at Rei he gave her a small smile.

' oh boy i hope my hormones are sleeping right now' just then he felt a slight vibrating on his chest and looked down to see Zoe purring on his chest and slowly falling asleep, he picked her up and placed her in her chair and watched her go to sleep. he got up to go and get some food but a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"please don't leave me alone, i feel safer when someone is here." Zoe said.

" but Kais here." he looked over and saw Kai was sleeping also, infact everyone was sleeping, so Rei just smiled and sat back down next to Zoe a leaned his chair back like hers, she smiled back at him and snuggled up closer to him and nuzzled his arm untill he placed it protectively around her, Zoe smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Rei? can you stroke my ears? it helps me sleep, my mama used to do it." Rei smiled at her and started to stroke Zoe behind the ears, she purred louder thatn before and fell asleep forgetting she was flying. it didn;t take long for Rei to join all his team members in the land of Nod.

2 HOURS LATER.

Rei felt someone shaking him softly, he opened his eyes lazily and saw Kenny looking at him.

" we have landed you 2 can wake up now." Kenny said and smiled.

' you 2?' Rei looked down at the slight weight on his chest and saw a still sleeping mess os dark hair that was Zoe, and smiled, the reluctantly woke her up to give her the good news they had landed safely in Russia.

When she was told she was back on land the look on her face was priceless and she ran out of the airport, only to slip on new substance to her that Kai had called snow Tyson helped her up while everyone packed the limo that Kai had ordered to pick them up.

"Well everyone, Welcome To Russia!" Kai said and gestured everyone to get into the waiting limo to take them to their new home for the next few months.

OK THEN and thats it done!!!! i am gonna put chapter 5 of TBOTB up sometime soon !!!! R&R please.

Dallas: is Rei here? (looks around) i guess not, did ya like it? please let me know what ya think Kitty eyes.

Rei: (jumping out from a bush) DALLAS!! don't beg your not a dog!

Dallas: but i want reviews kitty eyes

Rei: the kitty eyes don't work with me woman, i am a kitten!!

Dallas: good point.

Kai: you 2 are immature fools.

Dallas: when did you get here.

Kai: REI TIED ME TO A CHAIR!!!!

Rei: oops my bad (lets Kai go)

Dallas: what is going on here??

Kai: i have no idea, just get on with your begging.

Dallas: erm... ok PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (big grin.)

Rei: i'll hug ya!!!

Kai: and if you dont i will make sure Dranzer burns you.

Dallas and Rei: KAI!!!!!! BE NICE!!!

Kai: alright fine, i will hug you aswell if you review.

Dallas and Rei: O.o you feeling alright Kai.

Dallas: (feels Kais forhead.) temperature is normal.

Rei: (changes in to nurse outfit)

Kai: this is going to far! just review i am taking these guys to a mental ward.

Dallas: i am not mental!!!!!!!!!

Kai: you keep telling yourself that love.

Dallas: ok i will.

Kai: (rolls eyes and drags them both away, turns round and glares at reader.) REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Arriving Home

Chapter 4 :) R&R pleaseums!

IN THE LIMO

Zoe was looking through the window eyes wide she was amazed by everything she saw and was happier than she had been in a long time, she was smiling all the time and gasped at everything she thought was brilliant (like pidgeons).

"So Zoe, you a ful blood huh?" Tyson asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Zoe reluctantly pulled her view from out of the window and looked at him and nodded.

"so you have really sharp strong teeth then?" Zoe looked at him and cocked her head a little in confusement and nodded once again.

" i bet there not as strong as Reis." Rei just shook his head at Tyson.

"Tyson, do you have to turn everything into a competition? even when its not you who has the ability?" Rei asked.

"Yes, yes i do." Tyson smiled and looked back at Zoe. "Well my boy Rei here can bite through wood, can you bite through wood." Rei just looked at Zoe apologetically and Zoe smiled at Tyson.

"We have a rrived." Kai said and got out of the limo. The rest of them followed and Zoe looked at the car door.

"Tyson? is this stronger than wood?" she asked and stroked the car door.

"Well yeah, its metal." Tyson said and then his eyes widened as Zoe opened her mouth and bit into the car door and then let it go and looked at Tyson and there was a small hole in the door where her tooth had pierced it.

"See Tyson, now stop making competions out of everything." Max said and laughed and walked off with Zoe Rei and Kai who all had small grins on ther faces, Tyson just stood there with his jaw on the floor.

The guys started to walk inoto Kais mantion and something caught Zoes eyes and she turned her head briskly and saw a pidgeon, she looked at it and statrted to slowly walk over to it. The others saw her doing this and she strted to crawl on the floor until she got pretty close and then she turned into her cat form and pounced on the unsuspecting pidgeon and caught it and rolled a few times in the snow and then turned back into her human form just sat on the floor looking very content with herself with a big grin on her pidgeon filled mouth, she looked over at the guys who all had a loos of disbeliefe on their faces and then they were soon laughing at her, she just cocked her head in that cute cat way again and ran over to the guys once again slipping on the snow.

"i don't like this stuff" she stated as Rei helped her up. "its wet, and cold its like solid water."

"thats exactly what it is." Kai said.

Zoe just looked at him as if to say 'yeah right' and walked into the house, as she did she looked around AMAZED and just stood there looking up, untill kenny ruffled her ears and then she was face to face with a tall thin man with a mustache.

apparently his name was Jenkins.

"Jenkins could you please show my friends where they will be staying." Kai asked and head to a large sitting room. "when you guys are settle in i will be in here, we can rest tonight but we must start training tomorrow." Kai said and headed into the room.

Jenkins bowd slightly and beckoned the gang to follow him, the guys all nodded and followed Jenkins up the never ending staircase, that did eventually end, he showed Zoe to her room first, he opened the door for her and she walked in just as a amazed as shewas when she walked in the mansion, the room was huge it had a giant king size bed, a deep red carpet, with deep red velvet curtains that hung at the side of a giant door window that led out to a balcony it had a big mahogany wardrobe and a mahogany desk and a door that led into her own bathroom.

"wow!" she turned and smiled. "who do i share with?" she asked.

" no one miss this is your room, and yours only. "her eyes lit up

"really?!?!" Jenkins nodded and smiled at her niaviety and led the boys to their rooms. "oh and Miss, there is more than enough room to store all your things and clothes in this cupboard and wardrobe." Hes miled at her.

"oh i dont have any things or clothes just what i am wearing and my toothbrush." she smiled and ran over to the bed and lept on it, instantly sinking into it.

The guys looked at her and followed Jenkins to there new rooms.

After all the guys were settled in Tyson Max and Kenny were talking in Kennys room.

"Shes very young at heart." Kenny stated.

"yeah, either that or just plain stupid." Tyson laughed and his head met with a pillow, thrown by Max.

"shutup Tyson, she is great, she was just bought up in a very small remote village she doesn't know what any of these things are vecause she has never seen anything like that, she didn't know what chocolate was."

"i guess your right, she is great just a little...niave i guess."

"yeah lets go sit with Kai downstairs i'll go get Rei." Kenny said and skipped out to get Rei.

"Rei were going downstairs, you coming." Kenny looked into Reis room to see him unpacking. Rei looked up as Kenny spoke.

"Erm, sure thing Chief, i will get Zoe i also think we need to take her shopping because she has nothing." Rei said and recieved a agreeing nod form Kenny who smled and walked down stairs.

Rei walked to Zoes room and lknocked and didn't recieve an answer so he walked in cautiously and found Zoe curled up in a ball on her bed, sleeping. he gently shook her awake and she opened one eye and then the other soon followed, she let out a big yawn and sat up and smiled at Rei, still looking tired she layed her head on Reis knee and tried to fall asleep again but Rei picked her head up and said to go downstairs but Zoe was very tired and didn't really want to but Rei begged her and she soon gave in.

"oh and Zoe if you need anything, i am right next door." Rei said and Zoe nodded still half asleep so Rei put her on his back and took her down to the room where the other guys were.

They enterered the room and Rei placed Zoe on a chair next to Kai and she scrambled onto floor infront of the fire and turned into a cat and sat infront of the fire and fell asleep.

"So you all like your rooms?" Kai asked and looed up from his book.

"Yeah especially Zoe she couldn't believe she had a room to herself." Max said.

"talking of Zoe, Rei thinks we need to take her shopping, because she has nothing with her, apart from a toothbrush." Kenny said and Kai raised his eyebrows.

"She has nothing?" He asked and all the others shook their heads. "well tomorrow we will train untill lunch and then take her shopping and then have another few hiurs training." Kai said and carried on reading his book. All the other guys agreed and carried on talking, except Rei who was watching Zoe and thinking.

'What is it about her that makes us all open up? even Kai si being really nice to her and talking alot more now, i guess she just makes us all feel as though we can talk to her, maybe its because she is so young at heart, it makes it like she is only a child and won't understand some things that we say anyway, maybe its because she is so nie and easy to talk to, i dunno all i know is i am falling for her and i can't stop.' Rei thought this and his eyes widened, had he just admitted that he had feelings for Zoe? he had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Mariah. ' Maybe Max was right in the airport, maybe i do have a crush."

thar ya go people R&R please byeeeeeeee. xxxxxxxxxxxx Dallas.


	5. Past Revieled

OK THEN !!!!!!!!!!! heres chapter 5 :) after this in the next few days i will be putting up chapter 6 on T.B.O.T.B!! i know i said this story wasn't going to be long but i decided it could be longer than i origanally thought.

DALLAS: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R

Rei: again with the begging!!

Dallas: please help Rei.

Rei: (kitty eyes)

Dallas: (smiles) thankies.

Kai: PLEASE rate to stop this kitty eye madness.

on with the chapter...

THE NEXT MORNING!

Zoe wakes up in her giant velvet bed and lazily opens her eyes and stretches out yawning. She lays back down in her bed and wonders how she got there, she was pretty sure she fell asleep in front of the fire, then she remembered Max carrying her upstairs. Zoe smiled and dragged herself out of bed as she remembered Kai wanted her to start training today, she still didn't see the point in it she had gotten on just fine without training all these years.

Zoe lazily, and reluctantly, dragged herself from the warm embrace of he blankets and realised how cold it was quickly wrapped them back around her and proceeded to the bathroom.

'Why is it so piggin' cold in Russia?' She thought to herself, She hastily gt ready so she could get dressed into her warm clothes, then realised she only had that one outfit with her and shuddered at the though of frezzing to death at training, then she got an idea and transformed into her cat version and snuck into Kais room to steal some scarves.

She padded along the long hallway to Kais room and pushed the door with her head t open i and peered inside, hearing the shower she knew this was the best time to get in and get out, she spotted Kais scarves 'Why does he have so many of the same scarf?' she thought to herself again, she shrugged it off and padded over towards the scarves and pulled at one with her paws.'why is it so damn heavy? must be because i am a tiny cat' she tugged it harder and it fell onto her on the floor.

'DERA GOD!!! this scarf is insanly heavy!!' she wriggled about but it was no good she couldn't get loose from it, then she heard footsteps and paniced a little because Kai was going to catch her red handed. she loked up and saw Kai heading out of the bathroom wearing only a towel rubbing his hair to dry it a little, Kai looked over at the floor and raised an eyebrow at the stuck cat under his scarf.

He gave a little chuckle and walked over and picked the scarf up and then Zoe and placed her on the bed where she changed back with a miffed look on her face.

"Why is that damn scarf so heavy?" She asked.

"It has a special lead thred it is weighted it's to make me stronger." Kai said.

" always training huh Kai." Zoe asked and Kai simply nodded. " well do you have a scarf i could borrow that isn't heavier than i am?" Kai smiled at her and handed her a scarf. " thanks, its freezing in Russia."

Just as Kai passed Zoe the scarf Rei walked in and saw Zoe in Kais room and Kai was only weraing a towel, He didn't quite know why but when he saw this an instant wave of jealousy over whelmed him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Just wondered if you had seen Zoe, i guess you have." Rei said.

" HEY REI!!! good morning." Zoe said and skipped over to him placing Kais scarf round her neck and hugging Rei. Suddenly Rei felt all his jealousy float away and he felt like rubbing Zoe in Kais face and singing HAHAHAHAHA!!! but he refrained himself from doing that and instead asked himself why he felt like this for her he had only known her a week.

"You two go down and get breakfast ready." Kai said. " i will be down soon when i am dressed, make sure the others are ready." Zoe and Rei nodded and walked down to the kitchen.

"So Rei-Rei what ya doing for breakfast?" Zoe asked and placed herself on the kitchen counter giving him the cutest look he had ever seen Rei wanted to melt but regained himself.

"I don't know what there is, were not having pidgeon though." Rei laughed.

" Hilarious! it didn't taste nice anyway." Zoe said and pushed Rei slightly. Rei headed over to the fridge and found some bacon he placed the packet on the side and went to look for some eggs, Zoe looked at the bacon and thought if that was her breakfast so took it and sat at the table, Rei came back and saw Zoe and almost dropped the eggs.

"ZOE!!!!" Rei screamed. which made the others run into the kitchen.

Zoe just looked over at them with a look of shock on her face. "WHAT?!?! what did i do now?" Zoe asked.

"You don't eat bacon ROAR!! it might kill you!!" Rei stated and took the bacon away from Zoe.

"Rei, yesterday i ate a pidgeon that i caught myself i think my stomace can handle a little bit of raor meat, besides i alwys eat roar meat." Zoe said and took the bacon back off of Rei.

"HAHA!! Rei freaked out because she was eating roar bacon." Tyson laughed.

"Well it would kill you if you did it." Rei said " it took me a little off gaurd."

"can we just have breakfast please i am starving!!" Kenny moaned.

" Well , how does omlette sound? Zoe ate all the bacon." Rei said and everyone nodded their approval so Rei got on with making omlettes keeping an eye on Zoe who kept trying to see what everything did and almost lost her tongue to the blender.

" I don't like this place its worse than hell!!" Zoe yelled " there's to many torcher devices." She decided the kitchen wasen't the place for her and left to go into the garden where they would all be training.

About 10 minutes later all the guys came out to join her and saw Zoe over by Kais lake with a pile of fish at the side of her, they watched her dive into the water and come out with a fish in her mouth and watched her bite into it killing it and placing it down on the pile then she got ready to dive in again.

"Zoe were here are you ready to train!!" Max yelled. She looked and got out of the water and then they all realised she was swimming, in Russia, in a cold lake, in just her underwear!! the crazy being. she started to get dressed again and ran over to the guys.

" are you not cold?" Rei asked.

" Yes i am frezing. Zoe stated. " and i think i am getting ill my nose is all dry." Tyson giggled.

" Wait here one minute." Rei said and ran inside he soon came back down with a big black coat with fur around the collar. " Here out this on it was my mothers." He said and handed it to her.

"Thanks Rei." Zoe said and put the coat on. "Perfect."

"Can we start training now? we have already wasted enought time."Kai asked in his usual manner.

The other just nodded.

"Ok then Zoe show us what you got." Kai said and Zoe nodded and launched her blade and destroyed a tree. "Ok Zoe, you have a Bit-Beast right? " Zoe noodded. " Well can you show it to us?" Kai asked.

Once again Zoe nodded and launched her blade and beckoned it to come to her feet.

"Drixson, rise" Zoe said and up came this beautiful white light light that soon formed into the shape of a Bit Beast that took the form of a Sabre Tooth Tiger it was pure white and brilliantly sized, it was much bigger than Driger. "Guys, this is Drixson" Zoe said with a huge smile on her face stroking the beast and burying her head in his fur.

"Wow!!" Kenny said. " do you mind if i put Drixson's data into Dizzi?" Zoe shook her head and smiled, she was very proud of her Bit-Beast and didn't mind anyone taking in the splendor of her Drixson.

"Whats his attack?" Tyson asked.

"Midnight Fang and Sabre Claw." Zoe said.

"He has 2 attacks." Max said to himself more than asking anyone but he got an answer anyway.

"Yeah i trained him Sabre claw myself." Zoe said her smile growing.

"Think your up to a battle against my Dranzer?" Kai said showing his blade to Zoe.

" Sure thing Hiwatari." Zoe said and nodded at Drixson who fell back into his blade and stopped spinning, she picked up her blade and got ready to battle Kai.

ei counted them down and they both launched their blades into the arena.

" DRANZER FLAME ARROW ATTACK NOW!!!"

"DRIXSON DODGE!!!"

drixson moved as fast as lighting and dodged every arrow that Dranzer threw at him.

" NOW DRIXSON SABRE CLAW ATTACK!!!!!" Zoe yelled and threw her hand out infront of her and Drixson soared out of his blade and lunged towards Dranzer, Kai didn't even have time to click on the attack because before he though it had started it was over and Dranzer had retreated to her blade, which had stopped spining. Kia was just stood, wide eyed, with a look of shock on his face.

Zoe jumped down into the arena and picked Dranzer up and headed over to Kai.

"Here, great battle Kai but when you attack don't leave yourself so open, you always need a little defence incase your attack backfires, which yours did." She giggled andplaced her hands on her hips.

"Your a great blader Zoe and with a little training you could go far, how did you develop sucjh a relationship with your Bit-Beast?" Kai asked

"Well it's easy when he is all i had in my life from a very young age." Zoe said and bounded off towards Rei and Max, who were battling, before Kai had the chance to ask her any questions about what she just said but Kai had other things on his mind 'How does she harbour so much power and stay so happy and unaware of what she has? she has such imense power and she doesn't even realise it, she is so niave and she has such a great relationship with Drixson, how does she do it? well what ever she is doing it works, she has total control over Drixson and seems as though she knws what she is doing when in a battle but when she isn't in a battle she is so different so happy and hyper, she is like a child with a new toy all the time, so how did she get to become such a great blader, with such a young mind she shouldn't even be able to launch it proporly, she didn't even know what a T.V was!!!! HOW DOES SHE DO IT??' Kai walked over slowly too.

"Guys we will have 2 more hours training and then take Zoe shopping." Kai said.

" huh? shopping? whats that?" Zoes ears pricked up and she tilted her head.

"Were going to get you some new clothes because you don't have any." Tyson said.

"Really? thanks guys."

"Why don't you have any clothes anyway?" Max asked.

" I don't wanna talk about it." Zoe said.

" Ahh come on Zoe theres gotta be a reason why you dont have any clothes." Tyson said pushing the matter, him and Max just kept pestering Zoe to tell them and Rei could see how uneasy it was making her. then she snapped.

"WHEN YOUR BEING BANISHED FROM YOUR OWN VILLAGE PACKING SPARE CLOTHES IS THAT LAST THING YOU THINK OF!!!!" Zoe yelled and ran off to her room.

" Good going guys." Rei said and followed her. Rei found her on her bed crying, he hugged her for comfort and she fell into the hug crying her heart out onto Reis shoulder, after about 5 minutes Zoe calmed down and the door opened and 4 heads popped round and Zoe couldn't help but smile.

"Zoe? were sorry we didn't mean to pressure you, we didn't know." Max said.

"It's ok guys how couldyou have known?" Zoe said instantly forgiving them, for some reason she couldnt stay mad at them for long, probably because Max's eyes were bigger than hers!!!

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kenny asked using Dizzi as a shield.

"I guess now is a good a time as any to tell you guys." Zoe started and Rei tryed to tell her she didn't have to if she didn't want to but she was sure that they had to know at some point. "Well it all started at birth i guess, when i was born, the elder forsaw into my future and he saw betrayal and me leaving the village for bigger things, thats when they decided i was not worth my tail so they removed that when i was 3 days old, i grew up not knowing about the prophecy that the elder had seen, i was kept away from everyone else, mama home schooled me and papa taught me everything else, like hunting, drawing and Beyblading, it was frowned upon in my village but my ansestors had done it and my papa didn't wanna let the tradition go to waste so he taught me all he knew, its because of him what i am today, anyway mama and papa loved me but they never let me leave our hut or garden i would sometimes go into the meadow but i was not allowed with out papa and we were only allowed to go at night, one day i was looking out the window looking at the children playing in the street, all i wanted was to go and play with them, i asked my mama and she just said no and when i asked why i wasn't allowed to go outside she just told me i was different and the other children would not accept that, then i asked papa why i didn't have a tail like everyone else and he just said mine didn't develop. i accepted it i dind't think my papa would lie to me, then one day i was in my room practicing and papa came in and gave me Drixson and told me he was always going to be there for me, i was 7 when i recieved Drixson and i spent every waking moment training him and becoming his best friend after all i had never had anyone apart from mama and papa, i became so close to Drixson i learnt how to control in and out of battle. then one day when i was about 9 i was in my room when i heard the front door slam open and screaming, i hurried out of my door but kept myself hidden, then i saw it i saw a hooded man hovering over my parents with a knife my papa shielding my mama but to no avail the man dug his knife deep into my papa's chest his eyes darted as he let out a blood curdling scream i saw him look at me and mouth the words 'run' but i couldn't do it i was almost glued to the spot then he fell to the floor and mama tried to comfort him but the knife sunk into her back and she joined papa on the floor. i saw the man and couldn't believe it i just ran back to my room and grabbed Drixson and hid under my bed, crying. i stayed there for about 3 days before i gathered the courage to go and see my mama and papa. i walked slowly out and saw them still there he had left them for me to deal with and no 9 year old girl should have to do anything like that. i dragged my parents bodies to the tree where me and papa always went and buried them in peace but first i took mamas silver locket which has a picture of us all in so i would never forget them. i headed back to my house but first i wanted to confront the man i knew had done this."

"Who was it Zoe?" Reiasked rubbing her back as she was close to tears now.

" It was the elder. i headed over to him and banged on his door untill he answered and then i started hitting him in the legs but i was only 9 i did nothing to him he just picked me and asked why i was here then sent me home, i was powerless and knew i could do nothing to avenge my parents death, i called upon Drixson and took comfort in him he was all i had now. i went back to my home and curled up in a ball and didn't leave that house for another 5 years i was 14 now, and when i did i told myself to go to the elders house and kill him, so i went over and knocked on his door but no one answered i entered his home and saw him sleeping i took out my beyblade and aimed it at his throat and launched it within seconds his eyes had shot open and he started to wimper he looked at me begged me to do something, but i didn't all i could remember was him digging the knife into my parents and i couldnt stop myself from smiling, he let out a bloody scream and 4 men ran into the room and saw me with my blood covered beyblade and the elder on the floor they saw me and i just ran and jumped throught the window and headed back to my hut, they had no chance at catching up with me i was trained by my papa and he was the best which now made me the best. i went into my house and cryed and sat in a bath of water for 2 days just trying to clean mysef, i knew what i had done was wrong but i felt sick with myself because it felt so right to do it, i watched that man kill my parents. another 3 years later me being 17, the villagers learnt of my whereabouts and set fire to my hut i jumped out of a back window grabbing Drixson and ran,Thats why i ahve no clothes, a man saw me running up the hill and to the outskirts of the village and screamed then i felt rocks hitting me and landing all around me, but i knew if i stopped they would kill me so i willed myself to carry on i ran as fast as i could then i turned into a cheater knowing i would be able to run faster in that form and headed straight for the exit to my quaint little village for the next few months i wondered about in meadows and one day i found myself back at the tree where i had buried my parents and i realised i was right near my village again so i payed my final respects to my mama and papa and left with only Drixson by my side. i survived on birds and fish and with Drixson as my only company we became closer and closer than we already were and thats how i became so happy i blocked everything bad out of my life and focused on everything else like my life and Drixson and beyblading i was a happy young girl for the first time in almost 9 years, one day i was blading near my 'home' as i called it, in reality it was a cave near a lake, but i loved it. and i heard a noise from above me that sounded like a agiant beyblade, but it was Mr.D in a giant floating thingy, i don't remember what he called it, something like helipocter, and he told me about the teams and tournaments and that he had been watching me for some time and asked me to join. At first i was a little scared to but he soon explained everything to me, he could see i didn't want to get in the helipocter so i came down to me and walked with me to the nearest airport and told me we were coming to Japan to meet an excellent team where i would fit in perfectly, i didn't belive him at first because i had never been accepted anywhere, but now i belive him because i feel as though i am home, and you guys know the rest."

Zoe looked at the guys who were all looking at her sympathetically.

"You have been through so much, you must be such a strong person." Kai said.

"Yeah i guess i am, but more importantly i am a happy person again, just like when i ws with papa and mama, and i am the old me again, and i am enjoying life again, you guys have bought me back to me and i couldn't be more grateful." Zoe said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, no problem Zoe you have us now and if we have anything to do with it you will never be unhappy again!!" Tyson stated in his own unique way.

" Wait a minute, you turned into a cheater?" Kenny asked " HOW?"

"Still not figured that one out ay chief?" Zoe asked. " I told you i can change into any cat like animal, i can change into Drixson or Driger if i wanted too."

"What really?"" Rei asked Zoe nodded and transformed into Driger. Reis eyes widened and then he smiled and Zoe changed back " WOW!! thats awesome."

"So how about that shopping?" Zoe asked and they all smiled and headed out to shopping.

" But we can't be long we have more training to do." Kai said and everyone just rolled their eyes at him.


	6. Shopping and Dinner

ok then peeps!! heres chapter 6 enjoy.

Kai: shut up Dallas, no one even reviews you.

Dallas: T T

REI: KAI YOU BASTARD!!!

ONWARD!!!!!!!!

Everyone is on their way to the shopping centre in Central Russia, Zoe is excited (As usual) and running about slipping and sliding in the snow the guys are just laughing at her, she runs in front of them a bit and faintly hears Max telling her not to go far.

Zoe is skipping down the streets happily, then she feels someone pull her back by her plat and she is on the floor with immense pain running through her head and back. 'what the cat-nip is going on?' Zoe thought then opened her eyes and saw three boys smiling down on her laughing kinda evily. Zoe looked up at them with her big innocent eyes.

"Hey, erm...why did you pull my hair?" Zoe asked.

"Thats not hair!" The boy said as her pulled at it some more. "It's fur. you freak." Zoe looked hurt by this and the other 2 boys dragged her to her feet and held her in place.

"What are you doing? and why are you doing it? you guys don't know me" Zoe said confused.

"We saw you, skipping down the street like you own the place, your a wierdo you have cat ears and cat eyes, your not human, your a freak and freaks need putting in their place." The boy holding her left arm spat at Zoe.

"i am not a freak, i am just different, i am not even from Russia!" Zoe said starting to get a little scared.

"Like we care where your from!" The first boy yeled at her and flicked out a knife, Zoes eyes widened as he started to walk closer to her.

she screamed as loud as she could and the guys heard her and ran towards her scream laughing thinking she had just fell in the snow again, they ran round the corner and didn't expect to see what they did.

As the turned they saw Zoe being ran at by a guy with a knife and 2 guys holding her still, she looked the boy square in the eye and crouched and leapt out the grasp of the biys and jumped up and flipped in the air kicking the boy with the knife in the jaw, and landing, then standing up and walking off as though nothing had happened.

"Hey guys when did you get here, those guys tried to hurt me, but its all good now." She said with a cute grin on her face.

"Zoe why were they trying to hurt you?" Kai asked.

"They said i was a freak because i am not human, they said i need putting in my place for being so wierd and having cat ears and eyes." Zoe said , her smile falling a little she hasd never been hurt for being who she was and she decided she didn't like it and was beginning to think Russia wasn't a nice place to be.

"WHAT??! those little fuckers how dare they do that to you." Rei said obviously outraged. "They have stupid hats on lets kick em." Rei said pointing to 2 girls, they heard him and gave him a death glare.

"Is it law for all Russians to have a death glare?" Tyson asked and Kai shot him one. "I take that as a yes?"

"Come on Zoe lets get you home." Kai said.

"But what about shopping, it sounds fun." Zoe said.

"You still wanna go? you have just nearly been killed! i thought you might wanna go home?" Kai said.

"NO!! i wasn't nearly killed i had a plan, you forget i lived alone since i was very young i can take care of myself. plus i am a martial arts expert." Zoe said flashing her fangs.

"Well ok then as long as your sure." Max said

Zoe smiled and ran off, taking it as a yes they followed her.

AT THE SHOPPING CENTRE.

"OHH!!! LOOK AT ALL THE STUFF!!" Zoe squeeled and the guys just smiled at her, Zoe had never seen a place like this she had never been in anywhere besides her old hut, the hotel they met in, the airports in Japan and Russia and Kais mansion.

"So Zoe where do ya wanna go first?" Kenny asked and Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

"Well which place looks like it will sell clothes you like?" Kai asked. "There is no budget, its all on me."

"Woah ho hit you with the happy stick?" Tyson asked and once again her got a famous Kai glare.

"How bout that place?" Rei asked pointing to a traditional chinese clothing store and they had a suit like Zoes in the window but in white and green and Zoe eyes lit up.

"This place looks good." Zoe smiled and walked over.

They were in their for about an hour trying on loads of different clothes, the guys were telling Zoe she looked ace in her new clothes once she tried them on. they thought it was good shopping with Zoe because she wasn't the typical girl who asked if she looked fat in everything she tried on. Zoe tryed on 13 different outfits and liked them all, so Kai agreed to buy them all, she got one in yellow, white,red,black,green,orange,purple,blue,grey,teal,aqua,brown and silver.

Zoe looked at the guys and smiled and picked up all her new clothes and went to walk out of the shop.

"WOAH!! Zoe what are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"Well we are done aren't we?" Zoe said innocently.

"Yes ut you have to pay for them before you can leave." Rei said

"How come?"Zoe asked.

"Because if you don't its stealing and you can be arrested." Tyson said trying not to laugh.

"oh ok then." Zoe said and gave all her clothes to Rei who gave her a questioning look. "I don't know what to do." Zoe said shruggin her shoulders.

Rei smiled and said. "Come on i will help you."

The guys payd for all her stuff and went to some other shops looking for warmer clothes so she doesn't try and steal Kais clothes anymore. she got a couple of scarves and some new fingerless gloves a hat with tassles and 3 jackets in black white and grey so they match what ever she wears, she also got a couple pair of shoes, they were walking past a shop and Zoe stopped at a window and stared in oar, the guys noticed she stopped and turned to see her staring.

"What is it Zoe?2 Max asked sweetly

"Guys look at this coat." Zoe said pointing to a long white coat with silver stitching and a small yingyag sign stitched, also in silver, over the left breast area, it was a button up long buisiness type coat, and Zoe loved it.

"You want it." Kai asked.

Zoe nodded. "But you have bought me enough today you don't have to get this too." Zoe said.

"NONSENSE!!" Kai said in his usual stern manner and Zoe looked up at him. "If it's what you want, you can have it, i know you don't have much." Zoe beamed and jumped onto Kai almost knocking him over she clung to him and wrapped her legs around him in a tight embrace, she lifted her head to face him and said her thanks then kissed him on the cheek. Once again Rei felt a wave of jealousy wash over him and he wanted to smash Kais face into the floor, but he didn't because he liked Kai, instead he walked over to Zoe and put his arm round her shoulder and lead her in the store, Kai smiled knowingly.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER.

"Thanks so much guys!!" Zoe said and started to eat her noodles.

"ts ok Zoe you deserve it, you made our team stronger!! now we are unbeatable, and we have a distraction for the other team, because you are hot!!" Tyson said. Zoe didn't really know what 'hot' meant but she didn't wanna seem stupid twice in the same place so she kept quiet.

"Yes and we will resume training as soon as we return home." Kai said not looking up.

"Sure thing Kai." Zoe said and Kai looked shooked no one had ever just agreed to getting back to training and he was surprised she was up for it he thought he had trained her alot this morning, obviously not he was going to make her train twice as hard.

"Are we all almost done?" Rei asked. " I am tired and ready to leave."

"Sure dude just let me finish eating this. " Tyson said.

"Your never done eating Tyson." Zoe laughed and everyone looked at he a nd she saw them staring at her and looked down munching her noodles. then everyone else laughed too.

BACK AT HOME.

Zoe was in her room trying on her new clothes and getting changed for dinner, they were going out for dinner to Kais favourite restaurant, Kai had made her train quite alot but she just passed it off as she had never trained before and he wanted her to be better than then everyone, she was putting on her crimson red, robe with white pants, waist tie and shoes. she was brushing her hair she was going to leave it in a loose pony tail for the night she never had it like that and fancied a change. she was sat at her dresser brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door and she beckoned them in all the guys walked in.

"Hey Zoe we thought you deserved pampering so we hired a beautician to come do you up for the night." Rei said.

"Whats a beu..." Zoe satrted but they already knew what she was going to say and Kenny answered her.

With that a woman walked in with a big box and placed it down in front of Zoe and the guys left. The woman grabbed a brush and turned to Zoe who didn't have a clue what was going on and just sat there and let her do her thing.

About an hour later the woman finished and leaved and the guys came in to see Zoe. Rei saw her and his jaw dropped. She had subtle but effective make-up on light eyeliner and mascara and she had some green strieks placed on her layers at the top.

"Do i look ok?" Zoe said and all the guys nodded. "Ace lets get going i am hungry."

All the guys walked out and got into Kais limo and headed to Kais favourite restaurant. They arrived about 20 minutes later and got out to see a giant and beautiful building and they all walked in and took their seats.

They all recieved a manu and about 5 minutes later all decided on steak.

"Good choice master Hiwatari how would your friends like their steak cooked?" The water asked.

"How would i know? ask them yourself." Kai said. so the waiter turned to everyone and asked them they all said medium to well done, then he got to Zoe who didn't have a clue what ws going on. "How would you like your steak miss?"

"Erm... Roar" Zoe said and Rei kicked her in the leg. "OW!! What did i do?" Rei glared at her.

"She will have it Rare please." Rei said.

"I didn't fucking know what he was asking did i? you didn't have to kick me!" Zoe said and faced away from Rei.

"Sorry" Rei said.

Later into the night everyone had finished their meals and were ready to leave nce they got home Zoe got changed into her training clothes and went out to Kais garden to practice some martial arts.

She was in the garden doing some stances and steps and a few kicks when she heard someone come into the garden and turned round to see Rei.

"Wanna spar?" He asked.

Zoe took her starting possition and waited for Rei to do the same, when he did they jumped into action, they fought for about 7 minutes before Zoe kicked Rei in the chest making him drop to the floor and placed her foot on his throat, making her the victor.

"Well done!" Rei said and Zoe helped him up. They went over and sat on the garden terrace furniture.

"i am sorry for kicking you earlier." Rei said.

"Its ok Rei, but i didn't know it wasen't normal to eat meat cooked i have been catchingmy own food for years i am just not used to it."

Zoe lifted her head to look at Rei and realised their faces were closer than she though, they looked at each other for a minute before Rei slowly made his way forward and their lips slowly and softly touched for a few seconds before Zoe pulled away and smiled and walked to her room.

Rei stayed sat there smiling to himself and then Kai walked up.

"So you like her then?" He asked and Rei cheeks turned red. "Thought so, i saw you kiss her, i think you 2 would make a good couple." Rei went redder. "Just don't let it interfere with training."

"I don't think its going to go any further, she is to young and naive to know what to do in a realationship anyway, but i do like her."

"Well give it a chance maybe she does know what she is doing." Kai said and they just sat there in the silence looking at the sky, Rei was thinking 'Has Kai actually just given me some support?'

There we go what do you all think???? please R&R beacuse as Kai said in the beginning no one has review me yet at all!! please.

Rei: (kitty eyes)

Dallas: that should do it.

(Dallas and Rei high five.)


	7. Argue And Make Up

The Next Morningand Rei is making breakfast and is getting quite annoyed with Zoe keep asking him' what he is doing?, and what does that do? and whats that thingy over there?, now what are you doing?, is that food? can i help? whats this? OW REI THATS HOT!' At this point Rei stopped trying to ignore her and ran over to where she had touched the cooker.

"Zoe don't touch that ot cooks things it gets very hot." Rei said wrapping a wet rag around her hand.

Zoe looked down at the floor. "Sorry, Rei, i guess i am in the way ay? i'll just leave i just wanted to know what these things were its interesting watching you cook." Sh looked at him with big golden eyes, her eyes remined Rei very much of his own.

"Its ok Zoe i Know your just curious..." Rei started.

"Yeah, and curiosity killed the cat you know?" Kai said from behind him.

"yeah yeah yeah, shutup." Zoe said getting up and sitting quietly at the table watching Rei from a safe distance this time.

"You still wanna help sweetie?" Rei asked and Zoe nodded happily.

Rei put down a tin of chopped tomatoes infront of her "Open this and put them in this pot." Rei said and Zoe looked at the tin. "ok?" Rei asked Zoe nodded again and Kai laughed at an obviously confused Zoe who whispered to him.

"So how do you open this thing?" She asked and Kai just looked at her and handed her a tin opener,she took it and the other guys walked in.

"Morning guys!!" Tyson yelled.

"Why are you so awake?" Rei asked not turning from the stove.

"Kai, i still dont get how to do this." Zoe whispered to him again. but Kia didn't hear over Tysons chatting to Rei about Breakfast.

Zoe looked at the tin and flicked it then stuck her nail in the lid and it got stuck and the started to panic, she jumoed out of her seat waving her hand around with a tin stuck on the end, Rei ran over and grabbed her hand and let her nail loose.

"You absolute idiot." Kai said.

"Zhu tou Gan ni niang." Zoe said and shot him the dead eye

"What did you say?" Kai said cocking his head and Rei stood back stiffling his giggles.

"You heard me...Diao." Zoe whispered.

"What is she saying?" Kai asked.

"Nothing, she is speaking Chinese." Rei said as Zoe headed out the room mumbling ' Chi shi, Wang ba dan' and that made Rei laugh alot, but Zoe was obviously pissed off and by the way she had gone off at Kai he thought it was best to leave her alone for a while.

"What did she say to me, Rei" Kai asked.

"Well first she called you a pig faced mother fucker, and then she called you a cock and then she told you to eat shit you bastard." Rei said. " My guess is you pissed her off.

"I think she is getting annoyed with us mocking her when she does something a little silly, we forget that she doesnt know these things." Max said.

"I guess so, Kai you need to go and apologise to her." Kenny said.

Kai shut his eyes and let out a short breath of air. "I guess your right." Kai said and got up and walked to Zoes room.

Kai headed upto Zoes room thinking to himself why she went off like that he didn'tknow it annoyed her that much, he guessed he deserved a little bit of insult but not that much, he must have really pissed her of this time.

Kai reached Zoes door and quietly knocked and he heard a muffled ' come in' and entered, cautiously. Zoe looked at her door.

"What do you want?" Zoe spat at him.

"To say sorry, and ask why you went off like that? i didn't do that much did i?" Kai said.  
"YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT!!" Zoe yelled. "I am not an idiot i just don't know these things, sorry that i was abandoned as a child, and sorry that i ran away when i was young after i killed a man, and sorry that i have been alone in a meadow/wood/field type thing since i was young brining myself up and i didn't even know what electric ws till 2 weeks ago, i am sorry ok, sorry i am so niave, sorryi dont understand, SORRY I AM AN IDIOT.!!!!!" Zoe yelled the last bit and buried her head in his pillow, Kai just stood there he didn't realise he had hurt her feelings so much, he was gonna stop mocking her for not knowing things and he was gonna tell the others not t either, come to think of it Rei was the only one who didn't mock her maybe Rei was the only one that understood her.

"Zoe? i am sorry i didn't realise how much it hurt you, and you don't need to apologise for your upbrining." Kai said slowly walking over to her bed. Zoe felt her bed dip as Kais weight rested on the edge and she rolled into the camber of the dip.

"Your damn right your sorry! but i forgive you i guess, i suppose some people do get laughs out of this, i mean i didn't know what a tv was and i though a game contoller was an egg. Your right i am an idiot" Zoe faced Kai and her eyes were welling up.

"Zoe don't cry your not an idiot, your just... young at heart." Kai said ravelling his finger around a loose strand of hair and Zoe started to purr a little, she was sleepy, she was up most of the night training.

"I kissed Rei last night." Zoe said a small smile playing on her lips and she blushe a little.

"I know i saw you." Kai said smiling also. Kai had known Zoe liked Rei for a few days now when she said ' when i see Rei i feel sick ' Kai figured out she had a crush on him, and thats why he was trying to make Rei admit it to himself and talk to her.

"Kai i am tired, will you stroke my ears? and stay with me untill i sleep?" Zoe asked and Kai nodded, Zoe got comfortable, and Kai layed at the side of her stroking her ears untill he heard her breathing lighten and her light purrs, indicating sleep had taken over her.

The other were downstairs and Rei was wondering where Kia had gotten to and decided to go find him but first check on Zoe. Rei went upto Zoes room and quietly entered he saw Kai on the bed next to a sleeping Zoe, Kai turned and faced the door and saw Rei, who looked like he was going to kill him.

"Rei this isn't what it looks like." Kai said. "She asked me to stroke her ears while she slept and she fell asleep on my arm, i am not sure if i still have an arm."

"You don't need to explain yourself t me Kai, i don't own her, she may be a cat but she does not need an owner" Rei said slowly lifting Zoe onto his chest freeing Kais arm.

"She likes you Rei." Kai said and Reitore his eyes from Zoes sleeping form to look at Kai and couldn't stop a small smile forming on his lips.

"I like her to, i tried to tell myself i was being stupid at first, but i really like her, Kai what am i going to do?"

"Just tell her, what harm can come of it?" Kai said."I know why don't us three go out tonight? the other are not old enough and Russia is strict with I.D we can tell Zoe were gonna show her what its like to be a real teenager in the real world." Kai said and Rei nodded.

"Ok, good idea Kai."

Zoe started to wake up. "Rei?" she looked up trying to gain her vision. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, you want your pancakes now?"

Zoe shot up excitedly. "Do i ever!!" Zoe said and darted down to the kitchen and ate her pnacakes with strawberrys.

Kai and Rei headed down to the kitchen.

"Tonight we are going out." Kai said. "you three are staying here your not old enough me and Rei are gonna show Zoe a night out on the town."

And before anyone could answer he walked out "When Zoe has eaten we all need to get training, so hurry." He said as he walked out into the garden.

Rei sat down next to Zoe and watched her eat her food.

"So where are we going tonight?" Zoe asked.

"You wil see." Rei said and Zoe shrugged her shoulders and carried on eating her breakfast.


	8. Night Out

LATER THAT NIGHT!!!!

"So where are we going?" Zoe asked heading downstairs in some tight black pants and a white tank top with a small white beaded neckalace on with Max's black converse on (luckily he had tiny feet), she had her hair loosley tied back with a white bow and a thin white headband on her head tangled in her layers, she had a litle bit of eyeliner on.

"Hey zoe you look good BUT i think we need to change the greenin your hair to white." Kai said leading her to the lady that had done her up the other night.

"Hey Nikolai, could you change the green to white please." Hey siad pushing Zoe down into the chair. Nikolai nodded and got to work and Kia left them...Untill he heard Zoe scream.

Him and Rei ran into the room to see Zoe sat in a corner holding her hair and Nikolai standing at the side of her with some scissors.

"Whats wrong Zoe?" Rei asked

"She tried to cut my hair!!!!" Zoe said stroking her pony tail. "Get away from me with those hair cutters."

"I only tried to cut off the dead ends." Nikolai said in her defence.

"Zoe she wasn't trying to take all your hair away just about this much." Kai said making about an inch long shape with his fingers.

"So she wasn't trying to take it away? just make it a little bit healthier?"

Rei Kai and Nikolai nodded.

"Erm ok then... as long as its still long." Zoe said wearily getting up and letting Nikolai take off about an inch. When she ws done Zoe was happy to see it was still long and her white bits looked good also.

"Ok i am ready to go out now." Zoe said giving the two boys a very cute tilt head smile. "Where are we going, oh and you two look great." Zoe said smiling more.

Rei was sporting some tightish jeans that had fashinable holes in them in various places with a plain black shirt on and some black shsoes, Kai had on black pants and a purple shirt with black shoes also.

"You will see where we are going when we get there Zoe. " Rei said putting his arm round her shoulder and leading her towards Kais limo.

OUTSIDE THE CLUB

The three of them steped out of the limo outside a big flashy club called Trilogy, it was a giant whte building with pillars outside the big doors, it had spotlights flashing all around the entrance and a red carpet.

"Yep knwing Kai Hiwatari gets you in to some pretty good places" Rei said smiling and following Kai into the club.

"What is this place?" Zoe asked "Its hige and really loud it hurts my ears."

"I will get them to turn it down a little, this is caled a nightclub, its where all the people our age hang out." Kai said.

"You can get them to turn it down?" Rei said shocked. "How?"

"I own this club." Kia said none chalantly and walked into the club with Zoe and Rei in tow.

Zoe walked in wide eyed looking around all over the place and Kai headed over to the DJ to tell him to turn themusic down it was quite full in there so Kai told the bouncers to not let anyone else enter. Then he headed over to the bar and ordered three whiskeys. He lined them all upn for them and they all downed theirs Kais facial expression didn't change once Reis nose crinkled a little and Zoe almost died after she had drank three pints of water she dicided against drinking any more of that without coke. Zoe was getting really excited and running around everywhere and dancing with loads of random people. She was quite drunk by about half 11 and was dancing with randoms on the dancefloor. Rei watched as she started to dance with a man who ws at least twice her age she was dancing pretty close to him and Rei could tell the pervy old guy wanted more than just a dance by the way he kept touching her he was looking on in jealousy and broke his glass in anger.

"Rei calm down if you like her so much go over and cut in and dance with her yourself." Kia said downing more whiskey (he wasn't even close to drunkville the piss head)

"Your right Kai." Rei said finishing his drink he was about to go over but she was heading over to them anyway.

She reached them smiling. "Iam having SO much fun its ace i have been missing lots." Zoe said drinkin another whiskey and coke.

"I think you need to slow down on those Zoe." Kai said laughing.

"I think you might be right i feel dizzy and my belly feels like it doesa when i used to look at Rei." Zoe said giggling and hiccuping Rei just looked at her confused but Kai got what she meant. "Anyway that guy over there hes called...something...anywho he asked if i wanna go and play cunnillingus with him." Kai spat his drink out. and Rei narrowed his eyes. "And i didnt know what this cunnillingus thing was so i told him i need to go and ask my friends if it was ok. So can i go play?"

"NO!! Zoe you can't because he is a dirty perv." Rei said getting up to go over to the guy he saw Zoe dancing with.

"What the fuck have you been saying to my friend about cunnillingus?" Rei asked.  
"Woah mate i just wanted some fun with the pretty lady over there she didn't tell me she was attached." The guy said.

"She isn't attached, its just she is a young naive girl she doens't know what you meant, she thinks its just a game, so just fucking stop trying to get girls half your age and go back to the hole you climbed out of." Rei yelled at the guy.

"No mate its a free world i can do what i want, now where did she go i want her ass."

That was it something inside Rei just snapped and he grabbed the guy and punched him in the face then kneed him in the stomache and dropped him to the floor and kicked him.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY FRINEDS LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" Rei yelled.

Zoe and Kia ran over "Rei what are you doing?" Zoe said.

"Nothing Zoe he is just filth he is not a real man, dontlisten to him, he was trying to take advantage of you for sex." Rei said.

"WHAT THE DICK!!" Zoe yelled and kicked him aswell.

"Ok thats enough i think" Kai said and yelled for Anton (one of his bouncers) to thow the drunk perv out of his club. "Well thats that lets carry on with our fun night."

And with that Zoe Rei and Kai headed back to the bar the night was still young so they went and had a few more drinks and then Rei danced with Zoe and wouldn't let anyone else come near her all night, he just wanted to protect her from all the pervs he new was out there and she was to naive to see they just wanted to have sex.

After a while of dancing Kia joined them, he was almost drunk now and was letting himself go on the dancefloor, he was going crazy, Rei and Zoe watched him and then joined in with the crazyness.

"Hey can i have some water pleaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Zoe said in her drunkness, and they headed over o the bar to get Zoe some water. Kai ordered a pint of water for Zoe and pint of vodka for himself.

Kai downed his vodka and realised that it was water then he turned to Zoe to stop her but was just in time to see her finishing it off.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! that water tasted like fire." Zoe said rubbing her tongue, Kai and Rei just laughed untill she passed out on the dancefloor.

Rei and Kia carried her over to a sofa and poured water on her she shot up and gasped for air then laughed at herself and she wanted to go dance again and Rei went with her, they were getting pretty close on he dancefloor Kai watched smiling silently egging Rei on.

Rei and Zoes mouths got closer and closer and then someone patted Rei on the shoulder and interupted the moment, Kai saw who it was and his eyes widened and he walked over to them.

Rei turned round and came face to face with the person who patted him on the shoulder, just as Kai go there Reis eyes widened.

"Mariah?"

Mariah stood there trying to looks seductive...and failing.

"What are you doing here?" Rei said and put his arm round a giggling Zoes waist to try and emphasise the fact that he didn't want her.

"Now Rei what kind of greeting is that to one of your oldest friends who you havn't seen for the longest time?" Mariah said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice.

"Sorry Mariah. ermmm how are ya, by the way this is Zoe the new member to the Bladebreakers." He said introducing them.

"Hi i am Zoe." Zoe said holding out her hand, Mariah looked at her hand and put her nose in the air ignoring it. "Ok then be a bitch." Zoe said giggling even more.

"Zoe come on lets go over here. " Kai said taking Zoe to the bar.

"I had better go with them." Rei said and ran over to the bar, he dind't want Mariah to be there but then thought about it and she was bound to be there because the tournament wasn't far away, Why did this have to happen?

Mariah watched Rei walk away and narrowed her eyes at a drunk Zoe who was leaning on Kai on the bar stool.

"Don't worry Rei i will have you again and soon enoufgh that bitch won't be a worry to me anymore." She turned away and went to dance with the rest of the white tiger team.


	9. Near Death Experience

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY BOUT THE LATE UPDATES DUDES BUT HERE IT IS ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

The next day its about 11 in the morning Tyson Max and Kenny are all downstairs quite shocked and amazed That Neith Kai Rei or Zoe are even awake yet.

"What the hell did they do last night? drink an entire bar out of buissiness?" Tyson said actually annoyed because he wanted to train for once.

"What time did they get in?" Kenny asked.

Max looked at his watch. "About 4 hours ago"

"They are gonna be sleeping alllllllllllllllll day."Tyson moaned.

"So why don't we just start training without them?" Max said.

"Good Thinking Max." Tyson yelled and bounded out of the door closely followed by Max and Kenny.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"So there is life after death?" Max yelled at Rei who winced.

"Stop yelling dude, my head feels like theres a piano on it." Rei said putting his head down on the table.

Kai came into the kitchen looking pretty normal.

"What the hell did last night not effect you at all?" Rei asked puzzled.

"No alcohol flushes out of my system pretty fast."

"Lucky Bastard" Rei mumbled after his head had hit the table again.

"Guys, this may be a change of subject, but do you thonk its freaky how silent Zoe is?" Tyson asked.

"No why is it freaky." Max asked.

"Well it just freaks me out that shemakes absolutly no noise what so ever when she walks or runs or jumps, its like she is a shadow or something and it ust freaks me out that she could be there and you would never know, she could be anywhere, it reminds me of somekind of psycho killer form movies, You just never know when she is there." Tyson said.

"What like right now?" Zoe said appearing round the corner.

"Zoe i..." Tyson started.

"SAVE IT FAT BOY!" Zoe said and stormed out of the house.

"Good one Tyson, King of compassion as always" Rei said and shot up out of his chair to go after Zoe.

"ZOE WAIT UP!!!" Rei yelled to the figure in front ofhim that was sprinting down the icy streets of Russia, He saw her dodge into and alley way and as he turned into it he was just intime to see her jump over the wall at the end of it.

'For god sake i need to exercise mroe.' Rei thought to himself as he sped up and jumped over the wall to find Zoe. He saw her running in a straight line through some trees and followed her.

"Zoe! stop a minute talk to me." Rei yelled.

Zoe heard this and stopped in her trackes turning her body to face Rei.

"Are you not afraid that i am gonna kill you in my psycho killer ways?" Zoe said.Rei shook his head and went to answer Zoe but before he had the chance he noticed Zoe was stood on a lake next to a thin ice sign, but before he could yell at her to get off the frozen lake the ice had cracked and Zoe had been submerged by freezing below zero waters.

Zoe Turned to see Rei and felt something crack beneath her feet but she didn't care enough to take any notice, but before she knew it it felt like 1000 knives were thrust into her body and she couldnt breath, then she realised she had fallen under ice, she didnt like water as it was, but paniked even more when she realised she was trapped and it was getting colder and colder, her lungs felt heavy and her eyelids even heavier, she could feel her heart stopping an couldnt do anything about it, she was drowning and was powerless to stop it.

Zoe eyes slowly closed and she was barely concious when she felt some strong arms grip her round the waist and oull her to the surface she faintly saw the outline of a boy and heard the words "Its Gonna be fine Zoe just stay with me i am gonna help you." Before she closed her eyes and was surcomb by darkness.

Rei was slowly jogging down the streets with a sodden wet freezing cold Zoe in his arms, she was limp and cold, but Rei could faintly feel a pulse, he was hurrying to get her back to the house before it ws to late. he sighed a sigh of reliefe when Kai's mansion was in view, when he stepped a little closer he started screaming for someone to help him, He saw the faces of his teammates run out before he collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion.

Rei woke up in his room he blinked a few times to gather his thoughts and surroundings then he remembered what had happened and his eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed and ran out and into Zoes room it was empty so he ran downstairs and found Kai in the study sat on a chair with Zoe layed on the Sofa opposie him, the sofa had been moved right in front of the fire and she was covered in blankets.

"Ah Rei i see your alright." Kai said and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Is she ok?" Rei asked worry clear in his speech.

"She should be ok the hospital told us to jst keep her pefctly warm untill she woke up." Kai replyed.

"She hasent woken up yet?" Rei asked and Kai just simply shook his head and began to read his book again and Rei just sat in the chair watching Zoe for any indication of change.

Zoes eyes flickered open and her vision was blurry so she blinked a few times to regain her sight and then rubbed the excess sand from the corner of her eyes, she looked around the room and saw Rei asleep on a chair opposite her with a blanket around his small frame.

She let out a small smile and then it came flooding back to her what had happened, she had almost died and Rei saved her life. Zoe once again looked over at Rei and smiled then she sneezed which made Rei shoot up out of the chair and land on the floor, He looked around for a moment and then saw Zoe sat cross legged on the sofa smiling slightly and tilting her head to one side in that cute way she always did when she was happy.

"Your awake." Rei said.

"Well done Rei-Rei" Zoe giggled "Can i have some pancakes?"

Rei nodded and then hugged Zoe tightly smiling as she embraced him back. "I thought i had lost you."

After he said thay he let her go and looked at her and smiled and then went off to make some panckes leaving Zoe alone in front of the still burning fire.

Zoe was looking into the dancing flames when she ehard someone coming down the corrdoor and enter the room which she was residing in.

"Zoe?" Tyson said quietly. Zoe turned her head slightly to show she had aknowledged his presence. "I know i am probably the l;ast person you want to see right now but i just wanted to apologise." Tyson said he was about to carry on but befire he could Zoe spoke up.

"Apology accepted Tyson, after all you were just expressing your views, your not used to people being silent whatever they do and i guess it can be quite daunting at first, so apology accepted, i am sorry i ran of dramatically and nearly died."

"Don't sweat it Zoe, but just so you know i do like you, its just like you said i am not used to silent people but i guess it will grow on me, like all of your other strange aspects, they just make you, you and i will have to accept that because we need you on this team , theres i no way we can loose with you on our side."

"Thank Tyson, you dont know how much that means." Zoe said and Tyson sat down next to her and they hugged.

Then Rei came in with a big tray of pancakes and water for Zoe's breakfast, he gave it to her and the others joined them all in the studay and they sat and talked baout strategy for their beybladeing moves for the up and coming tournament it was getting closer every day and training was crucial.

There we have it Chapter 9 has finally been put up i hope you enjoyed it and remember to R&R thanks guys xxxxxxxxxxxx Dallas


	10. Kidnap

here it finally is chapter 10 doubt anyone reads his anymore lol.

**IN THE GARDEN**

"ZOE!! Come on put your back into it for god sake this tournament is important!!" Kai yelled.

"YOU THINK I DONT KNOW THAT!!" Zoe yelled back

" fine then hit this tin"

Kai threw a full tin of beans up in the air and Zoe yelled and Drixson to attack and just the Drixson rose and tail whipped the beans and they went all over Kai.

"Ok point taken." said Kai " i think you have trained enough for today go inside and rest."

As Kai said this he walked inside to get washed up and Zoe called Drixson back and slowly walked in herself she was exhausted from all the work she had been putting in she had no idea how much hard work a tournament could be untill now.

"Hi" said a voice from behind Zoe, She turned fast beylade poised to attack as she faced her apponent.

"Who is it?" Zoe asked.

Then a shadow stepped out of the darkness and the light surrounded them and Zoe could see........pink. and the she recognised the girl from the bar the other night.

"Mariah right?" Zoe said lowering her beyblade.

"you got it." Mariah replied. "But it was a mistake to lower your blade"

Then Mariah quickly pulled her ripcord and her beyblade flew at Zoe but she leaped out of the way just in time the blade just knicking her foot. She landed but could hardly put any weight on her heavly bleeding foot. Mariah called the rest of the White Fang Gang and the all emerged from the darkness blades at the ready.

" Ready!! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" Mariah yelled.

Then Zoe sat on the ground helpless unable to leap out of harms way and closed her eyes and waited for the pain. The one by one the blades hit her and deeply cut into her in her arm stomach and face. She screamed hoping someone would here her but no one came and she passed out. bleeded and helpless.

** IN THE MANSION**

Rei heard someone scream and he ran to his window just in time to see Zoe get gashed with three beyblades. He headed down the stairs as fast as he could gathering the rest of the guys on his way he was running to the doorway breathing so hard thinking to himself "why the hell is this mansion so fucking big?" He finally reached the garden ready to embrace the injured Zoe in his arms but he was to late she had dissappered all that was left was Drixson on the floor surrounded by blood. Max picked Drixson up confused and upset by it all tears in his eyes no one knows what had happened. They all turn to Rei for the answers after all he was the one who alerted them but he was as shocked as the rest of them. He fell to the floor helpless and not knowing what to do.

"What exactly did you see?" Tyson Asked and Kenny typed away on Dizzy for some kind of logical answer.

"I saw Zoe get hit and then nothing........i saw something .........pink" and then it clicked for him. "MARIAH! Kai it was Mariah remember what she was like with Zoe in that bar?"

"Yes she was a cow to her and she was givng her the filthy eyes" Kai replied.

"We have to find her we have to now whaere she has gone" Rei said panicky voiced.

"It cant be that hard theres a trail of blood here." Kenny pointed out "We could follow and try to ignore the fact that this much blood loss is fatal"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kenny" Max said hitting himin the arm.

"Well what are we waiting for we hav to find her, we cant win itout her and Mariah knows that." Tyson Said.

"Its more than the competion." Kai said. "Mariah still loves Rei. She wants him to herself, And that means she needs to get Zoe out of the picture."

"Thats not an option we have to find her and we have to find her now, not just because of this stupid competion because i love her."

With that the guys all nodded and set off to find Zoe after all this wasn't a team without Zoe and they allknew that Rei wouldn't be complete with out her.


End file.
